


Christmas Time

by felinaandthecooks



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinaandthecooks/pseuds/felinaandthecooks
Summary: Sergio, Raquel, Paula and Mariví spend their first Christmas together in Palawan.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 34
Kudos: 151





	1. Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking for a while amongst your great fics and Christmas is just an excuse to post this 3-part fluff Serquel fic, so... here it is.

It was another lovely sunny day, like most of December days in Palawan. Mariví was sitting in her rocking chair – the one Sergio got her for her birthday, a handmade chair out of locally sourced recycled wood, because _of course_ – humming along to a Christmas tune that played from the house’s sound system as Sergio crouched near Paula and helped her hang ornaments on the giant tree he had gotten for them – at Paula’s request, to which Sergio obviously obliged in an even bigger proportion than the child expected, because _of course_.

Raquel lit the oven light to check on the cookies and glanced back up at the living room. She smiled at the sight of the three people she loved the most in the world, all in one frame, all under the same roof. She couldn’t believe this was actually her first Christmas with Sergio. It honestly felt like they had always been a family.

Palawan was a small slice of paradise on Earth, it really was. It’s warm climate, it’s wonderful fruits, even it’s rainy season was beautiful. And Raquel was happy, so happy, so utterly happy to be there in that slice of heaven with her daughter, her mother and the love of her life – but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the cold weather in December. For the most they had decorated their home, it didn’t feel exactly like Christmas at 79º F.

She sighed as she leaned against the counter and instantly felt Sergio’s eyes glance in her direction. She offered him a soft smile and he smiled back, standing up to walk in her direction, muttering to Paula that he would be right back.

Raquel’s smile widened and she moved so that her back was leaning against the counter by the time he approached her. He stepped up closer, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her against him. She let her hands circle around neck as they stared at each other – blissfully, madly in love.

“I can’t believe this is our first Christmas together,” she finally muttered, voicing out her earlier thoughts, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“The first of many,” he replied with a smile that radiated so much of his happiness he felt he could burst. She couldn’t help but hold his face and plant a kiss on his lips, melting at the familiarity and intimacy of the moment.

She slowly pulled her lips from his as to not get carried away in the moment. Their foreheads rested against one another and they shared a long inhale and exhale.

“Um,” he gulped, and she immediately recognized from his demeanor that he was about to share something intimate about him. She let her hands slide down to his chest as she tilted her head slightly back, offering him her undivided attention. “This is actually the first Christmas I’ve spent with anyone outside of my family. Ever since my father passed.” 

“You didn’t spend it with Andrés?” Her forehead creased, curious.

“No, Andrés was never really fond of these holidays, not since our parents’ passing”, he explained. Raquel’s hand caressed his chest and shoulders as he spoke, understanding that there was always a painful sting in his heart whenever he brought up his family.

She paused momentarily, letting his words hang between them like a cloud of smoke. And finally, she decisively stressed:

“Well, you’re wrong,” she told him and he frowned at her. “You said you’re spending Christmas with people outside of your family,” she explained and he opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. “We are your family.”

He felt his words get caught in his throat. He looked down at her, marveled, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him yet, as if he hadn’t dared of inserting himself into their familiar bond.

“ _We_ are your family,” Raquel emphasized, softer this time and a warmer smile coming through, realizing by his reaction that he was still processing this piece of information. 

He chuckled through watery eyes and she smiled fondly at his reaction. 

“Mi amor…” She muttered, raising a hand to softly caress the side of his face with her thumb. “This is _our_ family.”

He sighed and felt his shoulders release tension he didn’t even know he was holding onto. He closed his eyes momentarily as if to regain his posture and when he opened them again, he saw Raquel’s eyes shower him with genuine love.

“Te quiero tanto,” he professed. She nodded, her mouth open to reply, and it was only then he noticed her eyes were also filled with tears. He leaned in to kiss her and the moment his lips touched hers, it was as if nothing but them existed. 

He felt her fingers tousle his hair as his own palm sprawled against her smaller back. They were lost in the moment for what felt like eternity, until they both heard the sound of a throat clearing beside them.

They pulled away from the kiss to look down and meet Paula’s mockingly disapproving eyes.

“I just came here to make sure you won’t burn the cookies,” she said, matter-of-factly. “You seemed _pretty_ distracted.”

Raquel laughed and Sergio felt his cheeks burn red.

“You’re right, cariño, it’s time to turn off the oven,” Raquel replied as Paula shot her a knowing look.

Sergio smiled at the sight of the two of them moving around the kitchen and prepping the frosting station for the cookies. He felt so blessed.

Raquel organized the different sprinkles she had gotten from the market on the counter but Paula looked up so her eyes met Sergio.

“What are you doing? Get over here, we’re frosting these cookies!” She ordered her stepfather and Raquel burst out laughing.

Sergio’s laugh followed after as he approached two of the three women who owned his heart.


	2. Night Time

They had spent the rest of the day frosting cookies and decorating the living room for Christmas. Their tree was beautifully set up and Raquel beamed as she made a video of Sergio lifting Paula on his shoulders so she could add the star on top of the tree.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room to watch Home Alone (Paula’s request) while eating cookies and an iced chocolate. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day, Sergio thought, and he would still get to lie down in bed next to Raquel – the woman he loved more than anything in the world would be the last thing he saw before he fell asleep and the first thing he’d see waking up. He was the luckiest man alive, he was sure of it.

After the movie, Mariví excused herself to her bedroom. She was on a good day and was able to take a shower and go to bed on her own, so Raquel only followed her to offer her a glass of water and wish her a good night of sleep before going off to put Paula to bed.

But after Raquel finished reading Paula a bedtime story, Paula shot up a curious glare at her mother and inquired:

“Mamá, can I call papá on Christmas?”

Raquel felt her stomach twist. It took her all her strength to exhale and look back at her daughter.

“I’m sorry, cariño,” Raquel lamented, her voice dripping sorrow. “You can’t.”

“But _why_?” Paula demanded. “I just want to wish him a merry Christmas.” 

“Remember what we talked about? It’s not safe… for your father – or anyone from our old lives – to know where we are,” Raquel explained as calmly as she could.

“Why _can’t_ he know?” Paula questioned again.

"Because if he found out where you are... he could come and take you from us. Would you want that?" Raquel asked more sternly than she should've, out of anger at Alberto for putting both of them through this in the first place.

"No..." Paula muttered. "I like it here..." She paused and before Raquel could say anything else, she continued: “Mamá, did he hurt you?”

She didn’t answer.

There was a muffled breath from Raquel as Paula shifted in her bed to stare intently at her. “Mamá?”

“Paula…” Raquel was able to say through tears. “Your father… he loves you. But he… he is a very sick man,” was the best way she could put it to her seven-year old daughter. “He did hurt me. Even though he said he loved me, he hurt me. In a lot of ways and for a long time, but not anymore. And I know he loves you, I’m sure of that with all my heart, but I can’t be sure…”

Raquel stopped on her tracks. She couldn’t go on, but Paula was too smart for her own good.

“That maybe he’d hurt me too?” The girl finished her mom’s sentence and Raquel felt her heart break.

“I would never let him do that,” Raquel vehemently assured her. “Trust me, cariño. You are safe here. And you know I’m very well trained to defend us.”

“I know, mamá,” Paula muttered back. And then, unexpectedly, she added: “You’re safe too, you know? I’m sure Sergio wouldn’t let anything happen to any of us either.”

“You’re right, mi amor,” Raquel smiled at her daughter and held her tightly.

“Mamá…” Paula incanted, something arising at the tip of her tongue.

“Yes?” Raquel tilted her head to look down at her.

"I'm happy here, with you and abuela and Sergio," Paula finally said.

Raquel felt her eyes fill with tears again.

"I'm so glad, mi amor... I'm really happy to be here with you too," Raquel replied with such genuine emotion that Paula instantly smiled at her.

“You know, I don’t like having to call Sergio _Sergio_ ,” Paula said, changing the subject slightly. “It’s weird, I only call my friends by their name.”

“Well, don’t you think of Sergio as your friend?” Raquel asked, weary of her answer.

“No…” Paula truthfully answered and Raquel felt her lips purse in tension. “He’s kind of like another dad.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Raquel sighed, mesmerized by her own daughter.

“And I was thinking – Miguel told me he has two fathers and I thought that maybe I could have two as well. Do you think Sergio would like that?”

Raquel couldn't help the tear that streamed down her cheek. She never would've expected the girl to say that, nevertheless so soon after they had moved in with him. But then again Raquel circled back to all the memories they had built together for the past year – she and Sergio had been more present in Paula's day-to-day life in Palawan than she and Alberto had ever been in Spain.

Game nights, countless movies, beach days, family trips, hikes, school events, cooking and eating together, building sheet forts, setting up camping tents to sleep outside on summer nights, Sergio patiently teaching her the names of stars, constellations, species of the sea... They had lived a childhood worth of memories in less than twelve months. And Sergio was _so_ dedicated to keeping the three of them happy and safe – probably a little _too_ dedicated to Paula's requests at times – no wonder she had bonded with him so quickly.

A series of flashbacks ran through Raquel's mind – how he had the sweetest patience to guide her through any difficult homework, the day she found them both sound asleep cuddling on the hammock, the time Sergio rented a canoe to take Paula out to sea, the way she asked for him to carry her on his shoulders when they were outside.

“Oh, mi amor…" She muttered, trying to regain her breath. "I think that’s a lovely ideia. It's something you should ask him, but I think he would love it.”

Paula smiled, both proudly and mischievously.

“Can we ask him now?”

Raquel smiled at her daughter.

“Let’s call him together on three? Uno, dos, tres…”

“ _Sergiooo_ ,” they both called out for him and in a matter of seconds he was at Paula’s door, his hair wet from the shower he had just taken, staring at them in complete astonishment.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, adjusting his glasses on his nose with the back of his hand.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Raquel explained and patted the bed next to her. “But Paula wants to ask you something.”

Sergio slowly walked up to the bed and sat at the space Raquel had motioned for him, facing them both with curious and cautious eyes.

“¿… _Qué_?” Sergio questioned, his eyes shifting from Raquel’s to Paula’s, a dramatized silence had befallen them as Raquel tried to suppress a smile. Paula couldn't help the smirk on her face.

“I was just thinking,” Paula started, and he shifted his gaze at her direction. “It’s weird to call you Sergio – like, if people ask me who are you I should just go like ‘this is my _Sergio_ ’?" Raquel had to contain a chuckle as her daughter yapped. "And then Miguel was telling me he has two dads so I told mamá that maybe I could have two dads too? Since, you know, you already act like a dad and you're going to marry mom and... And then maybe I could call you papá.”

Sergio felt an unexplainable tug at his heart as he heard Paula say this. Did she really think this highly of him? Did she really trust him that much? Did she really think of him as a father figure?

He felt at a loss of words. He looked up at Raquel, who was wearing one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen, her eyes glistening with tears. Then he looked back at Paula, who anxiously waited for his reply.

“Paulita…” He started off, trying to put into words how he felt. “I would be _honored_.” He finally spoke, his voice cracking, as if he was solemnly swearing to dedicate his life to her. At second thought, that is exactly what he was doing and he did not hesitate to do so.

Paula giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Sergio hugged her back, his eyes meeting Raquel’s, who already had tears streaming down her face.

After a moment, Paula let go of Sergio and laid back in bed. Raquel cleaned her cheeks with the back of her hand and adjusted herself in bed.

“Okay, it’s time for you to go to sleep,” she said, carefully tucking Paula in. “Goodnight, monkey. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.” 

“Night, mamá,” Paula replied as Raquel kissed her goodnight.

Raquel stood up to make room for Sergio, who then leaned in to kiss Paula’s forehead as well.

“Goodnight, Paulita,” Sergio smiled as he stood up, looking down at her.

“Night, _papá_ ,” she echoed and giggled soon after. “I like it.”

“Me too,” Sergio honestly replied, his eyes burning from the tears he was holding back. 

"You know what would make this Christmas _perfect_?" Paula yawned as Sergio turned on her monkey-shaped night lamp and walked up to Raquel, who flickered her gaze lovingly at both of them.

"What?" Raquel curiously replied.

Paula looked up, eyes glistening with childlike hope.

" _Snow_."

Raquel laughed and shook her head.

"It really would," she agreed and Sergio's eyes switched from Paula to Raquel a couple of times. "Sueña bonito, cariño," Raquel softly said.

Sergio was still standing in the room, gears behind his eyes, as he felt Raquel slip her hand in his, gently tugging so they’d leave her room.

Raquel closed Paula’s door behind her and pushed Sergio against the corridor’s wall faster than he would've been able to anticipate, kissing him deeply, passionately, profoundly. 

After a moment, she pulled back, her hand still pulling gently at the collar of his pijamas, only so her eyes could meet his.

“See? I told you,” she whispered, her lips still dangerously close to his. “We’re family.”

“We’re family,” he nodded, with a smile that echoed his heart beating with the greatest feeling in the world, and leaned in again to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo I couldn't help it with the papá thing. Am I rushing it? Maybe. But I said Christmas Fluff, godammit.


	3. Christmas Wish

If something had to give, Raquel would admit it: she was a cover hog. She could blame it all she wanted on the habit of sleeping alone, but she knew just as well as Sergio that she just liked having something to hold on to as she switched sleeping sides at night. Being the gracious partner that he was, Sergio only ever poked fun at her thrice, but always responded to her unavoidable hog of the cover during the night by moving closer and spooning her, nuzzling her neck as he cuddled against her warmth.

That's how she noticed his absence in bed on Christmas Eve. When she switched from her left to her right side, pulling the covers against her body, she sleepily awaited for Sergio's embrace. When it didn't come, her eyes flew open in preoccupation. She glanced over at his side of the bed and, just as she expected it, it was empty. She shot a look at the bathroom, but the light was off.

She picked up her phone from the bedside table. What on Earth was he doing at 3 am on Christmas Eve?

Before she could even think about getting up the bed to find out, she heard footsteps approaching on the corridor. Certain that whatever he was up to was _absolutely_ a carefully planned surprise, she rolled over with her back turned against the door and pretended still being sound asleep. She heard him slip back into bed quietly and cuddle her as he always did. She took the hand he placed around her waist and pulled it up against her chest, forcing him closer to her. She could hear his light chuckle as he obliged, placing a kiss just below her ear. As she felt his warm breath against the back of her neck, she drifted back to sleep in his embrace.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," Paula's scream echoed through the house.

"Paula?" Raquel sat up in bed immediately, calling out to her daughter. It was probably 8 or 9 am, since the room was already filled with sunlight. She noticed Sergio wasn't in bed anymore, but he was an early bird.

"Mamamamamamama," Paula exclaimed as she ran all the way to her mother's bedroom. She arrived at the door threshold with her eyes as big as two golf balls. That's when Raquel realized her expression was of a marvelous bewilderment. "You have to come see this!"

"See what?" Raquel asked through a big yawn as Paula jumped in bed to take her mother's hands.

" _Snow_!" Paula explained Raquel frowned for a second, and then instantly remembered Sergio's absence in the middle of the night. _Of course_ he would. Before she could even reply to her daughter, who was jumping up and down on the bed, Mariví walked up to Raquel's door.

"What's this excitement all about?" The elder woman asked, the relaxed expression in her face giving away the fact that she was having a good day. After the last couple of days, in which she was certainly having trouble remembering when they had left Spain for Palawan, it was a relief.

"It's snowing, abuela!" Paula said, dragging a still sleepy Raquel out of bed.

"Snowing?" Mariví repeated, incredulous. "But it's 70 degrees outside!"

"It's gotta be Christmas magic!" Paula delightedly offered as she skipped through the hallway, her mother and grandmother in tow behind her.

"Oh, it's magic alright," Mariví said, looking at her daughter and winking knowingly at her.

"I had nothing to do with this," Raquel whispered, careful enough so that Paula wouldn't hear her.

When they reached the kitchen, Sergio was standing by the glass sliding door with a coffee mug in hand, smilingly proudly. Behind him, the backyard was completely covered in snow – which was still falling from the sky only in the perimeters of their property. It was something out of a movie and Paula couldn't stop skipping around.

"Oh, wow, it's so pretty! Even in Spain we didn't get to see any snow! How come it's snowing here?!" She asked.

Raquel couldn't answer her. She was too busy raising a hand against her lips as she lovingly looked at her partner, the sweetest man she had ever met. She watched as Sergio kneeled down to tell Paula it was probably her Christmas wish coming true.

"This is so _exciting_!" Paula threw her arms up in a celebratory impromptu dance and Mariví laughed wholeheartedly. "Mama, can we go out to play in the snow?!"

Raquel jokingly scoffed.

"Well, it would be a shame not to," she said, noticing Sergio already lined up gloves on the center table. "Grab us some jackets, will you?"

Paula nodded with enthusiasm as she sped her way to the entrance closet.

"Oh, wait for me, Paulita, I'll grab mine too," Mariví said, closely following her footsteps.

Raquel approached Sergio, who had gotten up to greet her.

"Buenos dias," he smiled at her, adjusting his glasses and then placing a hand on the small of her back.

She threw her arms around his neck and shook her head at him, despite the glowing smile on her face.

" _You_..." She exhaled. "So that's where you ran off to last night."

He squinted at her.

"I _knew_ you were awake when I came back," he said, having a hard time to wash the stupid smile off his face.

"Tell me about Operation White Christmas," Raquel inquired, eyebrows raised, perfectly aware that he had every step of this planned for days.

"Operation Frozen," he corrected her and she let out a loud chuckle. "What? It's one of Paula's favorite movies..."

"Okay..." She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Well, did you know they invented this really high-end technology machines that make snow for warm climates? It's originally for places where people want to practice winter sports, but I reached out to the company and they offered me a deal for a one-day rental..." Sergio explained and even if she were curious at how he had made it happen, it was the fact that he _had made it happen_ in the first place that she was the most touched by. But how could she expect anything different from him?

"How many snow machines?" She asked, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Just two..." He trailed off, his eyes wandering around the living room before ending on her again. "On each side of the fence..."

"¡ _Por Dios,_ Sergio!" Raquel laughed, throwing her head back. He smiled even more at the sight of her in his arms, laughing, completely carefree. And then she placed a hand on the side of his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. 

She looked up as if she wanted to drink him in. The sight of his face so close to hers, his smile so open and genuine, behind him the backdrop of the snow he had arranged especially for her and Paula. She wanted to remember this moment.

"Ay, cariño," she finally murmured. "What am I going to do with you?"

He opened his lips to reply, but Paula and Mariví rushed back into the living room and they turned their heads to look at them, as they threw four coats and four sets of raining boots for everyone on the living room couch.

Paula wasted no time in putting her own improvised winter gear.

"Come on, mama!" She pleaded and Raquel threw a hand up in surrender.

"Okay, okay," she turned around and placed a soft kiss on Sergio's lips before walking over to the couch to put on her own coat, boots and gloves. In a few seconds, they were racing off to the backyard jumping and stomping on the 8 inches of snow Sergio was able to manifest for Christmas.

He watched Raquel and Paula play with adoration in his eyes as he finished up his cup of coffee and barely would've noticed Mariví approaching him if she had not placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at her and offered her a warm smile, which she mirrored instantly.

"You're a good man, Sergio," she affirmed, her voice gentle yet firm. "You make them happy and for that I'm grateful."

"They make me insanely happy too, Mariví," he said, looking out at the garden to watch them again as Paula leaned her head back and stuck out her tongue to taste the falling snow.

"Yo lo se," she replied, reassuring. "I know I'm forgetting more by the day," she sighed. "So I want you to remember that I know you'll take care of them. That I know you love them as much as I do. That gives me peace."

Sergio felt his vision blur with the tears that threatened to fall. Mariví placed her arms around him and they hugged warmly for a moment, before she pulled back and placed both hands cupping his face.

"Now go," she ordered and he opened his mouth to reply but she playfully waved his worries away. "I'll be out in a moment, I can't begin my day without a cup of coffee. Give me that," she took the mug from his hand and rushed him off to put on his clothes.

When he stepped outside into the snow, both Raquel and Paula, who had been building what seemed to be a snowman, looked up at him.

"Finally!" Paula exclaimed, then threw her arms around her mother's neck to whisper something in her earshot.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sergio asked, a knot assembling on his forehead as Raquel nodded and smiled devilishly. Then, Paula threw herself on the snow.

"Snow angel!" She yelled, swinging both arms and legs in the snow.

"Nothing, cariño," Raquel shrugged and lifted her arms in his direction. "Come here and give me a kiss."

Sergio slowly walked up to her, step by step. As each foot sunk in the snow, he felt more and more as if he were entering a trap. He reached her spot and she pulled him down to plant a kiss on his lips. That's when he let his guard down. He should've known it was coming.

The snowball hit his shoulder like a slap. Raquel pulled away, pressing her lips and trying to suppress her laughter.

"You..." Sergio feigned a scorn, glancing at both Raquel and Paula, who was giggling beyond herself. "You teamed up against me."

"Oh, mi amor, we were just being silly," Raquel offered, brushing his coat with her hand where the snowball had landed. Then, a snowball hit her back and her expression changed. " _Paula_!"

The girl's giggle grew into a full-blown laughter at this point, hand in belly and all.

"She's just being silly, amor," Sergio laughed and she playfully slapped his shoulder, getting up to chase after her daughter in the backyard.

"Don't let me catch you or you'll be colder than that snowman from _Frozen_!" Raquel exclaimed, running through the snow.

" _Olaf_ ," both Sergio and Paula said, leading to the child giggling again and jumping on Sergio's back.

"Papá, adelante!" She ordered, one of her arms securing a lock on his neck as the other hand held a snowball. Sergio had no time to think as he had to stand up to escape from Raquel's snowballs being thrown at them.

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but in less than five minutes the three of them were on the ground, either laying on or covered in snow, laughing. Sergio felt Raquel's hand reach for his and intertwined fingers with her even with the added thick layer of gloves. He searched for her eyes and found them already set on him. As Paula danced in the snow singing one of _Frozen_ 's songs, the couple smiled at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking: _this is what happiness felt like_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this concludes this little Christmas ficlet! Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it :)


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really gonna add anything else to this fic, buuuut I started to feel as if it was missing something... And it dawned on me: smut. It was missing smut. So... here it is. Heh. Hope you enjoy it, merry Christmas.

Raquel leaned against the bathroom door, silently watching Sergio read a book while laying in their bed. God, she loved the sound of that. _Their_ bed, _their_ home, _their_ family. She loved sharing life with him. She loved that he put so much heart and thought into their first Christmas together. Paula had been talking about the magical snow for the past three days. Raquel was almost 100% positive that Sergio had bought one of company's snow machines to store in the garage, away from Paula's prying little eyes, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Sergio adjusted his glasses on his nose and Raquel couldn't help but smile. She loved that little nudge he gave at the rim of his glasses. She loved that he wore matching shirts and pants as pajamas. She loved the way his eyebrows furrowed a little when he was concentrated.

He raised a hand to swipe a page of his book and noticed she was staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his face to look at her.

"Inspectora... Are you watching me?" He asked with a smile.

"You bet I am," she said, walking in his direction with feline precision. She was so beautiful, even more so in the black silk night gown she was wearing – his favorite. 

"Really? And what conclusion have you reached in your observations?" Sergio asked, feeling a lump in his throat as she climbed in bed and approached him.

"Well, Professor..." She said, closing the book in his hands and placing it on the night stand, clearing his lap so she could take it's place, straddling him. "I've concluded you are _very_ handsome," she whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. "And charming," she kissed him again, opening the buttons of his shirt slowly, one by one.

She felt his hands caress her thigh and the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, and she felt him harden beneath her. Raquel broke away from the kiss after successfully unbuttoning his shirt to remove his glasses and lay it over his book. When she shifted herself back on top of him, she felt his fingers slightly pull her hair, exposing her neck, and she let out a sigh when he softly brushed his lips at the base of her neck.

"What else?" He murmured against her skin and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Hm," she moaned more than she answered, as his lips began sliding up her neckline until just below her earlobe. "What?"

He responded by nibbling her ear and she pulled his shoulders to propel him further against her. Then, he traced his tongue on the outer line of her ear, enticing her just enough until he could whisper into it.

"What else did you conclude?" He asked in a husky voice, his hand firmly grabbing her thigh.

Raquel sighed to regain her composure, letting her fingers run through his hair, then pulled it back, his head crooked up to face her as she hovered above him with a smile.

"That you're very sexy and that I can't wait for you to fuck me," she murmured, licking her lips. Sergio's eyes widened as his lips formed a smile. She loved how he still got mesmerized by her dirty talk, but she had to admit that he was starting to get really kinky too. She was definitely rubbing off on him, in more than one way.

"Very well then," Sergio proclaimed. In one swift movement, he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and laid her on the bed, his weight on top of her as he sealed the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

She continued playing with his hair while he slowly deepened their kiss. He shifted his hips against her underwear and she hummed into his lips, instantly placing her hands on his bare shoulders, sliding off the unnecessary fabric of the shirt from his arms.

He smiled as he pulled away from her kiss, his mouth quickly finding solace on her jawline, on her neck, on her collarbone... He gently slid down the straps of her night gown and as he went back to placing soft kisses on her skin, his hands ventured on her thighs, pulling up her gown well above her waist.

He continued caressing her as he softly bit her left nipple, leaving a mark on the delicate fabric.

"Sergio, cariño..." Raquel whispered through hasty breaths. He looked up at her and she smiled softly at him. "That's silk. Let's not ruin the gown we both love so much," she said and he instantly mirrored her smile.

"Let's not," he said, pulling up her night gown as she arched her back to help him remove it. She took the fabric from over her head and threw it on the floor. "Let me make it up to you," he muttered, kissing her neck, his beard against her skin making her shiver, then moving on to pay attention to her right nipple.

Her breathing faltered whilst he kissed, licked and nibbled her already hard nipple. Her hands still tousled his hair when he began a trail warm kisses from her breasts to the exposed skin just above the waistband of her underwear, his feather-light fingers tracing invisible patterns in her skin.

Sensation upon sensation was modulated by him with the only intention of her pleasure. So when he planted his lips on her inner thigh, she let out a loud exhale. He took his time placing kisses on both her inner thighs until he felt her fingers tugging at his hair.

He obliged and his tongue traveled her slit through the already moist underwear. Raquel moaned. With his agile fingers twisting the straps of her underwear, he slowly slipped it off of her legs with her help and tossed it on the floor, immediately turning his attention back to her center.

He spread her outer lips open with one hand, his tongue quickly finding it's way back to explore her center, down and up, inside and out, until he enclosed on her clit. When he began sucking and nibbling on her most sensitive spot, her hands were lost between grabbing his hair and the sheets and she didn't even fully understood she was moaning until her voice echoed back to her.

When he inserted a finger inside her, finding the sensitive spot inside her, his mouth still focused on her clit, she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"Yes, right there..." Raquel whimpered.

When he inserted another finger, she felt as if she was going to burst. He continued sucking her clit with different rhythms and it didn't take long until she succumbed to his touch. He always knew exactly where to touch her to drive her to the edge. She arched her back and tugged his hair and he instantly understood that she needed him to hold her through the aftershocks.

He climbed up to kiss her face and neck as she slowly climbed back down from ecstasy. After a moment, she finally came to her senses as she raised her hands to caress his bare shoulders. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Did I make it up to you?" He asked, placing another kiss in her neck, crooking his head back to look at her. He noticed the moment her eyes flickered.

"Not yet, but don't worry," she smiled, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. She was visibly frustrated when she noticed he still had his underwear on.

She gave him a passionate kiss before slowly kissing her way down his neck... his chest... until her hands finally reached his underwear and yanked it off of him, throwing it on the floor next to her panties. She was pleased to find him still hard underneath it.

She began by slowly sliding her tongue from his shaft to the tip of his cock and he whimpered in delight, closing his eyes instantly. She held the base of his cock with one hand as her mouth enclosed his tip, her tongue swirling around it as he groaned loudly. She began bringing her mouth closer to his base, her hand swiftly sliding up wherever her mouth couldn't reach. She found a steady rhythm with her mouth and hand and she heard his breathing gradually turn into a panting.

"Raquel," he muttered through gritted teeth. "I need you."

She knew exactly what he meant. Slowly, she slipped her mouth from his cock and climbed back up on top of him to guide him inside of her. When his tip entered her, she couldn't help but sinking down on him, the way he filled her up sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

She catched his eye and knowingly recognized the expression on his face. The feeling of rightness, the knowledge that they fit perfectly with each other. She began riding him slowly, her hands finding steadiness in his chest.

"God, you feel _so good_ ," he stated. She continued her movements, gradually letting them become faster and faster until she felt she had reached a peak.

"I want you on top of me," she announced, knowing that she was close to the edge and that she needed to be closer to him whilst she crossed it.

He managed to switch their positions so fast that she only noticed when she had her back laid on the bed, still managing to keep himself inside her. He placed a kiss on her lips as he began thrusting against her, at first slow and steady.

She let her fingernails dig into his shoulders carelessly and he understood her message, thrusting deeper and faster until she started to moan loudly. He took his hand and placed it between them, his index finger massaging her clit vigorously throughout his thrusts.

"Yes, Sergio, right there," she moaned.

His cock pulsated inside her and she used all her strength to tighten herself around him. He groaned with pleasure and let himself climax without stopping his movements in her core. It didn't take long until she orgasmed again, riding the wave as he crashed down onto her.

He remained inside her as they regained their breath. She brought a hand to cup his face again and smiled.

"Now you made it up for the gown," she smirked. He couldn't help but laugh. If she had to rank it, that would be tied with Paula's laughter as one of her favorite sounds in the world.

He slowly slipped himself out of her and laid with his back against the bed, finally resting. Raquel turned on her side, hugging him and putting a leg around him as her head rested just below his shoulder and she caressed his chest gently. He pulled her against him with one arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Raquel..." He began, and she just knew he was overcome with emotion by the tone of his voice. "This has easily been the best year of my entire life."

She crooked her head to look up at him, her hand still tracing invisible patterns in his skin as he did the same at the small of her back.

"I know, cariño," she softly whispered. "It's been the best year of my life too."

They smiled at each other and it was as if they were floating together.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he stated, his eyes glistening with tears.

She used her elbow to propel herself up to look at him more comfortably.

"And to think that all you had to do was just rob the Mint and seduce me under false pretense," she shook her head, even if a smile still graced her lips.

"Hey, I didn't seduce you under false pretense," he justified. "The name may have been false, but the pretense was very, very real."

They both chuckled.

"I know, love," she leaned in to kiss him. "And I'm honestly glad you did. I wouldn't be here otherwise living as happily as I only imagined I'd be in a dream."

He glanced at her very seriously.

"Raquel, I really meant when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't believe there is anyone else in the world for me, but you," he said, nervously.

She felt her eyes fill with tears. Damn Sergio and his smoothness. She never thought she would be someone so soft and romantic until she met him.

"Let's get married," she blurted out. Sergio's eyes widened at her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm traditionally the one supposed to ask you," he countered.

"I think we're well past tradition, don't you?" She asked. He smiled.

"You're absolutely right," he responded. "And just so you know, I'd marry you right now if I could."

Raquel threw her head back in laughter.

"Well, that's no fun," she finally said. "We need to at least get the entire banda here and celebrate this properly. Either everyone gets drunk or it's not a wedding."

"Okay, okay," he lifted a hand as if he were throwing the towel. "As long as I get to spend every day with you, I'm game."

Raquel smiled fondly.

"It's a deal."


End file.
